


Partition

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom, German Actor RPF - Fandom, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: All this came by hearing Beyonce, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beyonce partition, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!James McAvoy, Bottoming from the Top, Bottoming in the midle, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Chest Hair, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, Eavesdropping, Eyaculation, Gay Sex, German-Speaking Michael, Hair Chest Kink, Hair Kink, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hot Sex, Limousine Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Licking, Nipple Play, No Lube, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overhearing Sex, Painful Sex, Playful Bitting, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Position swich, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shirtless Sex, Song Based, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Hugh Jackman, Top!Michael, Top!Michael Fassbender, Unconfortable Sex, bottom!James, brutal sex, french-Speaking Michael, partition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Beyonce's Partition, The boys get a very hot and sexy moment inside a limusine while they are going to the awards after party. While the  Chauffeur is evesdroping trying not to crash.<br/>(you know what to expect from now on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hearing partition the other day and I had to do it has a sex fic for McFassMan, I had to. So hope you enjoy guy's!!!  
> (Please hear Beyonce's partition, alone or with the fic; what I mean is: Hear it before or during the reading, or do whatever you like. I am just so adicted to the song now)

The awards finished and the limo had waited for them to get in. Ass son they were in James got between Michaels legs and unzipped his lovers trousers and pulling back his underwear; when he freed Michaels Cock he took it in his hands and began to play with it as Michael kissed Hugh’s lips, Hugh’s hands were stroking Michael`s left leg. Michael hands were all over Hugh’s neck when James took the tip of his cock on his mouth; he was playing with it like it was a lollypop.  
He took the full length, of Michael’s iconic big cock, in his mouth he looked sexily like that even making eye contact with Michael. Hugh began to stroke James hair slowly has his other hand was freeing his manhood out of his fabric prison. James was so excited at Hugh’s hint that he suck Michel’s dick with all his lungs force, making Michael moan loudly in Hugh’s mouth.  
James began taking Hugh’s member as Hugh’s continued masturbating Michaels cock; the air began to smell like sex and male perfume. Chauffeur was eavesdropping trying not to crash at the sounds that were coming from behind of the limousine. Michael’s long and big hands were all around James butt checks, trying to destroy his clothes in a second…if it would be up to him he would never let James would wear clothes, he was so horney and he wanted to fuck.  
-Eyes on the road-Hugh said to the Chauffeur- drive around the partition fast! C’mon James or we even going to get to the club.  
James give, with his blue eyes, a dirtily gaze at Hugh, molesting with his beard Hugh’s testicular. Michael position himself behind James pulling all his bottoms behind pushing grabbing him by the hips and laying him all across the seat, leaving enough space to lay his body over it and letting him suck Hugh’s dick. He position himself over James body and began inserting a finger inside James hole as he put his face at the side of James and said some low dirty words, he liked to call James Peaches when he got this nasty. James continued working on Hugh’s cock and made it completely erect in his mouth.  
Michael with his other hand was Monicalaunisky al over James body, printing his fingerprints on his ass. Michael began saying into James hears:-“Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït. Tu aimes ça?Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe?” Michaels French was perfect and James understood every word of it, and was so turned on that he left Hugs cock to meet Michael’s lips. He was taking James by the hips again and siting him to confront Hugh face, Hugh began Kissing James as soon as they were face to face; James hands rested on Hugh’s chest ripping completely the buttons just to get the palm of his hands on his hairy chest.  
Behind James Michael began kissing his shoulders and neck, inserting two fingers into his ass hole.  
-Baby, Baby-James said begin- slow it down-Michael didn’t take notice of his words and continued his finger fucking.  
The Chauffeur tried to warn them- Over there I saw a camera Flash.-But the answer he got from Hugh was still- Eyes on the road.- James got Hugh completely shirtless, he knew how hard it was for Hugh to get dress for the awards, he was 45 minutes to get all dressed up and he was not going to make it to the club. James hands roamed all over Hugh’s hair chest and touched them with extreme pleasure felling them as something rough and soft, he had a kink with Hugh’s hair chest…he simply loved it.  
James thighs were spread wide open, making the man scream, one of his legs was on the floor of the limousine and the other over Hugh´s shoulder, as his ass was grabbed by Michael. Both cocks, Michaels and Hugh’s were together, and began pressing forcefully into James hole, it was very painful the way in especially for James who was screaming a loud and long moan for the intrusion. Both men’s cocks were very thick and long. James never could get used to their thickness when both of them were inside him at the same time.  
Michael said into James, in German- Du siehst so sexy aus so.-James didn’t know what that meant, but he could guess that Michael just said “You look sexy like this”. James said defying and betraying his body, which was in complete pain- Take all of me!!! I just want to be the boy you like.- Hugh kissed him and said-Well he is right here with me.  
Both coordinated the second thrust channeling all their strength into it, James laid his head on Hugh’s shoulder…he couldn’t bear the pain. Michael began kissing his neck again holding him down leaving bruises all over his hips.  
-All right Peaches get ready.  
They began building all they thrusts inside James at different paces, never leaving James unemptied; James rolled his head back till it reached Michaels neck doing that enabled Michael to bite his hear playfully and to lick his neck. Hugh began playing whit James nipples squishing them into his fingers; both never stopping giving him what he wanted.  
James moaned loudly at the Chauffeur-Drive at the partition fast!- The poor man was baiting his lips, which were all bruised, from not trying to reach his cock and stroke it.  
Michael Pushed James over Hugh, letting the older man rest his back on the seat; James held himself on Hugh’s hairy hunks and Michael gave another strong thrust above him, leaving James in the middle of the sandwich. The moans in the car began to be even louder form each one of the men.  
Hugh continued playing with James nipples as he bite James neck and left a red mark on them. Hugh wasn’t going to stop marking him it was not Michael planed on leaving him unmarked as well. James was theirs and no one else could claim him or mark him, not by biting or by cuming inside him.  
James lost his mind and began kissing abruptly Hugh’s mouth as Michael sunk his teeth into his shoulders. The pace escalated quickly to a brutal pace, James was going to feel that in the morning and some days later, till the point where James moans became screams for more and more. Michael hold himself on the limousine window, with his right hand, to pump his lovers ass harder. Hugh’s chest had finger and nail marks all over it, and James didn’t stop at leaving them there. The small bruises that James had in his hips were made bigger thanks to Michael’s left hand fingers.  
Michael and Hugh didn’t stop delivering their thrusts, the limousine back became a complete mess…and Michael’s jacket will never would be used again and his shirt was full with sweat spots, the same could be said at Hugh’s and James clothes. James forehead was completely dripping with sweat. Michael began slapping his butt with each new thrust he gave.  
Both men were close to cuming inside James, but they wanted this to last a little longer…lazing just a little their thrusts because they wanted to fill him completely and make a mess out of it.  
The party was not an option; home was their final destination now.  
Hugh buried his cock inside James making the younger man pour a tear from his eyes, it was too much for him to bear to cocks and multiple biting, sucking, slapping and marking. Michael started to linger and came almost after two more thrusts, Hugh did the same after four more. Making James moan very loudly, he was so full and his anus was completely full with cock and cum, till the point that the seed was dripping out of his hole very forcefully.  
James was kissed by the two boys immediately in the neck by the boys, they never pulled right after coming. Michael with his fingers took some of the cum that was dripping and gave it to James to drink. The blue eyed boy kissed first the man who was beneath him and then the one who was on top of him.  
-Time to get you home and shower you and abuse that little hole again.-Michael said.  
-I don’t object to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment if you loved the fic!! if you liked it just fine than leave a kudo. All coments are apriciated and kudos as well!!!


End file.
